The Veil and the Plookesian Sundae
by Gamma1
Summary: Dib see's something which concinces him that Miss Bitters is an Alien. This small notion takes Zim, Dib, and Gaz on a trip to places they'd never even dreamed of before.
1. The reveltaion

Author's Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim, or SQUEE! Okay, now that you've heard this, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
".and so class, hurricane Sally which struck Florida last month, resulted in the death of 100 people. So, do you not see the doom approaching us soon? Why, right now, we could be blown to smithereens by meteors, volcanoes, or get cancer from ultraviolet rays, or even get our souls taken away by unforeseen consequences. Yes class, the doom of our civilization is coming ever closer each day. Drawing nearer, and nearer."  
  
Dib, sighed and slumped in his chair. It was yet another typical lesson from Miss Bitters. When will she stop? Thought Dib, trying to keep awake and not get punished for sleeping in class. Zim too was getting bored of this as well. One can only talk about doom for so long, and it was getting tiresome every day. She dragged on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And on,  
  
And-  
  
She was cut short when the bell rang. "Class, your attention span today was atrocious. You all have to do a 5 page essay on what I was talking about today," and with that everybody groaned and left. Dib and Zim of course were the last to leave. He always made sure Zim wouldn't do something horrible or something again. Zim always made sure that he would get his daily thoughts of hate toward Dib, and then leave. He did just that and left. As Dib was leaving the class, he heard something drop and Miss Bitters say something. "Whoops. That button almost hailed the mothership."  
  
Dib froze. He quickly turned around and saw that she was gone. He ran around the classroom, checking every spot just to confirm his assumptions of what just happened. He ran for home to tell his family.  
  
"DAD! You won't believe what happened at skool! Miss Bitters, my teacher, is an alien just like Zim! I heard her say that she accidentally almost hailed the mothership! Isn't it obvious! She's here for world conquest too! Now I have too menaces to stop!"  
  
"Please son! Stop your insane ranting! I'm very busy right now, so why don't you tell your sister?" Prof. Membrane said, working on his latest invention.  
  
"Gaz!? But, she'll kill me! Anything I say will get her angry! But, maybe tonight she'll listen to me! Okay bye!" and Dib ran off upstairs.  
  
Prof. Membrane just shook his head. "My poor insane son."  
  
"Dib, what have I told you about entering my room?!" Gaz growled in an annoyed tone as she got into her little vampire pajamas.  
  
"NO really! This is serious! My teacher is a horrible space menace from space, with space, um, stuff!"  
  
"Dib, Mr. Elliot is annoying enough. I don't need to know about how your teacher is! Now, GET OUT!"  
  
Gaz shoved Dib out of her room and slammed the door. "FINE! I DON"T YOUR HELP!" Dib shouted as he ran to his room. As he shut his door, all sorts of computer hardware rose out of the floor. "Time for some serious spying! Unknown to the readers, I placed a spycamera in the skool!"  
  
On his computer screen, and on all the others which floated around his room, showed an image of the skool classroom. There was Miss Bitters, sitting in her desk in the dark. Her glasses glistened in the night. Dib sat there quietly, ready for anything. Well, unfortunately he wasn't ready for when Miss Bitters suddenly vanished into thin air right before his eyes. Dib fell back in shock. What was going on with that teacher?  
  
The next day at skool, everybody turned in their doom essay. Almost everybody failed, except for a few, who wrote nothing but doom on 5 sheets of paper. Dib was one of those people. Surprisingly, Zim failed, which was a major disappointment to nobody. "Well class, I would like to know who put this in here." She lifted up a small device. It was Dib's spy camera. Everybody grew quiet, and Dib broke out in sweat. ".And who put this in here?"  
  
She held up another camera, but this was a little different. It was a reddish color, had curved edges, and- it had the Irken symbol on it? Zim suddenly broke out in sweat, and Dib just sat there shocked. How did Zim know? "Well, if no one is going to admit it, then I'm just going to have to pick two people. YOU!" She pointed to the Letter M and he was transferred to the underground classroom. ".and YOU!" she then pointed to Mary who was also transferred to the underground classroom. The day went downhill from there.  
  
Again after skool, Dib spied on the classroom, since he once again placed a smaller and much more concealed camera. Tonight he got a much better result then last time. Miss Bitters was once again just sitting at her table. Then, she looked around, seeing if anybody was around, then she pressed a button on the table and the floor opened up. A large mechanical device rose and a large liquid tube formed supporting the upper half of the machine. It was a teleporter, as seen written on it. Miss Bitters took one last look around the classroom, and slithered into it and disappeared. 


	2. The suspicsion

Chapter 2  
  
Gir sat in the sofa staring at the TV. Something was wrong. It didn't go on, regardless of how many times he had pressed the channel button. Zim walked into the room, and just looked at Gir disgusted. "GIR! You know not to waste precious time looking at the blank screen! Besides, you've been doing it for 3 days already and it's starting to creep me out!"  
  
Gir merely looked at Zim and then continued to stare at the screen. Zim sighed and went on his way down to the lab. Then, everything shook. The lights flickered for a bit, and the chairs were shaking. Gir still stared at the TV screen. "What is going on? This has happened at least 3 times already. COMPUTER! Run a scan of the neighborhood area for any strange geographical behavior,"  
  
The computer made some weird buzzing and beeping sounds and finally the report came in. Zim looked at the floating computer screen and studied it for a while. "Interesting. There are tremors occurring in the Earth, but the waves are coming from space? Zim must know what is going on! GIR!"  
  
Gir suddenly leaped out of the chair and saluted. "GIR! We're going to investigate something rather peculiar that has been occurring for the past few days now, and-"  
  
His sentence was cut short when all the lights went completely out, and there was a very sharp rumble in the ground. Zim and Gir practically were catapulted from their spots and landing back on the ground with a thud. "Great. No power, and the Voot Cruiser wasn't even done recharging yet. There's only one place in the neighborhood that has its own independent power source. It's risky, but it's the only chance to find out if my predictions were true,"  
  
Zim put on his disguise along with Gir, and they went outside headed to Dib's house through darkness of the night.  
  
"Son, did you use the power from the cable lines to use your spooky haunted hell dolls?" Prof. Membrane asked while turning on the generator in their house.  
  
"No dad, and why didn't you just turn the power back on for the whole world?"  
  
"Because, the power source which can do that is dead, along with the rest of the world. It's peculiar, no blackout has ever been as large as this,"  
  
"It's Miss Bitters! She's gone to the mothership! I saw her do it last night! DAD! We have to hide in the bomb shelter you made and call the army for a counterattack!" Dib said cowering under the kitchen table.  
  
Prof. Membrane just walked away to his lab. Gaz came into the kitchen chewing on some pizza. "Hey Dib, those Hell Dolls you found in the dumpster? They're doing some real weird things,"  
  
She walked away to get some soda from the fridge. Dib quickly ran up to his room, and nearly freaked out. The dolls were floating and had a strange aura around them. Their eyes were round and like dark rings, and they had a permanent grin on their faces. Dib was shaking now. Then, they turned their heads to Dib, and smiled a really evil smile that even I would freak out if I were there. "COME JOIN US DIB. WE WANT YOU HERE SO MUCH. YES, WE WANT YOU HERE. JOIN US. JOIN US IN THE EVIL CITY," they spoke in unison with the red aura growing bigger and bigger.  
  
There were three of them and one began to speak: "Quickly! Chant the magic words! We want you with us!"  
  
"Yes! He accepts us! HE doesn't want to admit it but he accepts us! Yes, we will accept you for a google or goggle!"  
  
"YES! YES! THE DAYCARE AWAITS! WE HAVE NACHOS WHERE THEY SELL BREADSTICKS! WE ARE FREE WHERE THERE ARE NO BATHROOMS! WE HAVE HOT TUBS WHERE THEY HAVE TABLES! YES! HE DOES WISH TO ACCEPT THIS ALL!"  
  
Dib was filled with a terror that made him stay there. He was starting to drool and his eyes were bugging out. "CHANT THE MAGIC WORDS!"  
  
"GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US! GOOGLE GOGGLE, GOOGLE GOGGLE, HE ACCEPTS, US HE ACCEPTS US!"  
  
Dib couldn't take much more of this. He felt his mind faltering. His body was fading away. Then-"DIB!"  
  
Everything halted. The dolls stopped talking and fell to the ground. The red aura disappeared. Dib turned around and saw a face that he did not expect to see at all. It was Zim. "ZIM? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"The power at my house went out, so your house is the only one with independent energy. I wish to use your equipment to confirm my suspicions!"  
  
"Well, you don't just barge on in my house!"  
  
"Too late, I already talked to your dad. He said it was perfectly fine as long as it was in the name of real science. By the way, I heard some weird voices here. When I came in here I saw you standing here in front of these dolls. Is this some wretched ritual you humans perform every night, or did I miss something?"  
  
Dib just ignored him and proceeded to get rid of the dolls. "I'll let you know that these dolls are cursed and Miss Bitters is an alien!"  
  
"Alien? How did you know? I was the one with the amazing skill of noticeiness. I saw walking into a portal after skool!"  
  
"SO, that's what your suspicions are," Dib said groaning and walked off.  
  
Zim just frowned and walked off to the back yard to use the large telescope there.  
  
Now, not to disrupt the story and all, but I think it's important to know that Dib had friend when he was 5. A girl named Anne. She had two ponytails and also had a big head like Dib. She had eyes like her other friend Todd. (Hint Hint) Why am I saying this? Because she is involved with this story. She is involved with this worldwide blackout. In fact, here she is now, 12, and talking to someone about a most peculiar thing. We can't go in too close, or she'll stop. We can listen from her window. ".So anyway, the decay in my secret place is obviously linked to this blackout. I just know it is. Tomorrow I'll go to the alley behind the weird kid's house and check on the place. If nothings changed, then I'm afraid I'll have to bring one human with me there. I don't know that many people but I'll bring someone."  
  
I'm afraid that's all we can listen to. Now, back to Zim and Gaz and Dib. Zim looked around the sky with the telescope and noticed some odd things. For one, there was a strange hue in the sky, and two, a large flash often appeared. Zim decided to magnify a little bit closer on that spot. What he saw was a huge, glorious golden city floating on huge hills of dazzling golden energy, and it spread across the entire sky. Zim gasped and stared for a little bit longer, then took his eyes off the lens and gasped again. "Amazing.whatever that was it has surrounded the planet completely. I wish to see it, but my voot cruiser isn't fully charged,"  
  
Gaz was right behind Zim and tapped him on his shoulder. "We have Tak's ship," she said and walked off.  
  
Zim was startled. Not by her sneaking up on him, but for the fact that she even bothered to tell him that. It made think out Gaz a little differently. The next day, everything took a drastic turn for Dib's, Gaz's, Gir's, Zim's, and Anne's life. 


	3. Jumping to conclusions

Chapter 3  
  
It was morning. Dib yawned as he crawled out of bed. His window shades were down and he went to open them up. When he did however, he was blinded by an astounding dazzling golden light. "OH GOD! WHAT THE!? ACK!"  
  
"Dib, please shut up before I-"  
  
Gaz was cut off as she walked in and the sight outside the window. Her eyes actually opened up completely. Zim quickly ran into the room with a rather flustered look on his face. "WHAT IN THE! OH MY-"  
  
The sky was not its usual blue color today, but instead a sparkly deep golden pattern replaced it. The sun could not be seen since this new sky had covered the entire Earth. "It's exactly what I saw in the telescope!" Zim screamed jumping up and down.  
  
"You saw this in the telescope last night?" Dib said trying to shield his eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Except there was no light. When I magnified the lens I saw a quick glimpse of a large golden city! We have to use Tak's ship to see!"  
  
"And this all has to do with Miss Bitters you think?"  
  
Zim nodded and ran downstairs. Gaz was finally squinting and just walked out of the room. Dib sighed and shook his head. He wondered what was going on in this world. When he was walking off, the hell dolls which he threw in the dumpster the night before were watching him.  
  
"Hey, where's dad?" Gaz said taking some soda from the fridge.  
  
"Hey! There's a NOTE on the fridge!!! I'm afraid to read it," Zim cowering on the floor.  
  
"Chill out Zim. Lemme see. It says that Professor Membrane has gone to Membrane lab to investigate this strange phenomena and said for us it's okay to leave as long as we some sort of protection,"  
  
"Wow. Dad must be having an epiphany," Gaz said heating up some pizza leftover from the night before.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see what's up there!"  
  
Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang. Dib quickly answered the door and saw someone he thought he'd never see again. It was Anne, his childhood friend. There she was, standing right in front of him. "Hi Dib," she said softly smiling.  
  
Dib was turning red. Zim was whispering to Gaz, "Do all humans go through this strange chemical reaction?"  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes there are levels like base 3,"  
  
Dib was still turning red. "Um, I have something to tell you. Your friends are welcome to come along,"  
  
Dib finally snapped out of his trance. "Oh friends? This one's my sister and the other is Zim,"  
  
"Oh, hi Zim. I have something from the Tallest to tell you about,"  
  
Zim stood there gawking. Had this girl known all along that Zim was an alien? Dib was sort of surprised too but then smiled and looked at Zim grinning. Gaz just groaned.  
  
When out side, they had to where sun glasses since the brightness from the sky was incredibly bright. "Quickly. This way to the alley," Anne said moving quickly.  
  
As Dib moved along, he noticed no one dared go outside. "SO, Anne, why are you here now? I thought you didn't like me anymore?"  
  
"No, I always liked you. It's just that I have this secret to tell, and that' what I'm doing right now,"  
  
They all passed between two houses and then, a change occurred. The world disappeared behind them, and they appeared in a huge green field with a clear blue sky. The town was no longer present, but small trees dotted the landscape. "I've seen better graphics in games," Gaz said.  
  
"This is real. It's another world. My secret place as I like to call it,"  
  
"No wonder you enjoyed my study of the paranormal because you knew it was all true!" Dib said still in awe of the landscape.  
  
Zim hadn't said anything. He still wondered how the girl had known about the tallest. "Now, time to meet my friends here,"  
  
She walked up to a tree in the field and knelt down to the hole in it. She breathed into it and a huge vapor of green hues rose out. It formed a cloud, which then formed a face. It had round empty eyes and was a pale color. "These are your friends I presume," the face said.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "As you know, your world has had a series of phenomena and we're not sure why, for you see, It's happening to us too,"  
  
As if on cue, the sky briefly turned into a huge static TV like pattern then reverted back to normal. "We think it has something to do with your teacher, Miss Bitters,"  
  
"I KNEW IT! SHE WAS AN ALIEN! Don't you guys get it? She's trying to destroy us all!" Dib said shaking Zim's shirt.  
  
"So you want us to help you?" Gaz said flatly.  
  
The face nodded and smiled. This way please," and the face floated away to a forest that seemed to just pop up out of nowhere. It was dark and gloomy, and sky began to rain all of sudden. "You, see, this world is beginning to decay, and we need your help because, well, you're unique," Anne walked off to the forest.  
  
Gaz just followed, wondering how she got pulled into this one. "Aren't we being kinda thrown into this?" Dib said being pushed along by Zim. 


End file.
